This Little Bluebird
by Ramonks33
Summary: A song-fic for "Bluebird" by Christina Perri! A little AU, where Ron let Hermione go and she had to be a bluebird until he realised he needed her


** This little bluebird**

**I don't own the lyrics to "Bluebird" by Christina Perri, nor Harry Potter. **

**WELL SINCE SOME REALLY "CONCERNED" AUTHOR WANTED ME TO DELETE THE LYRICS, INSTEAD PUT THE LINK, FINE! You'll be getting it next time I find you and I DON'T delete the PM message. LINK IS HERE TO THE SONG IT'S BASED ON (GRRR YOU AUTHOR WHOEVER YOU ARE!)_ AND WHATTAYA KNOW LINKS DON'T WORK HERE! AUGHHH! I HATE WHOEVER POINTED THIS OUT AND I WILL FIND YOU! JUST LOOK UP THE SONG!  
_**

**FOURTH YEAR, YULE BALL _(INTRO/FIRST VERSE)_**_**  
**_

Hermione strode up the moving staircases, her pink heels clacking against the heavy stone steps. Her hair was falling out of place from its lustrous bun and her earrings were piercing her ear tightly. She found herself not heading towards the Gryffindor common room, but to the corner instead. She knelt there, in the remote dark corner, and lowered her head to cry. Ron...Ron was a complete idiot! She didn't love Krum...but still...it hurt to think he'd ACTUALLY believe she loves Krum! Yes, Krum was a gentlemen and much more caring then Ron, but she knew there was something in between Ron and her...

"Hermione, you alright?"

Hermione turned her head to see a flustered Lavender Brown, her kind face distorted into one of worry, looking at the poor girl. Hermione never really liked Lavender, but it was nice to know she came to see her "Don't mind me, Lavender. I'm...I'm just upset. Ron was being a complete idiot-"

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about" Lavender interrupted. Her blonde hair fell to her shoulders as she took her heels off to sit next to Hermione. "I wanted to know if it was alright if I...well, seeing as you're with Krum, correct."

"Yes..." Hermione nodded at the girl, denying her feelings for Ron would make her forget him and maybe Hermione will move to better things...

_**(SECOND VERSE)**_

"Will it be okay if I...erm...date him?" Lavender asked, a slight blush rising in her pale cheeks. Hermione's head shot straight up and looked at Lavender, surprised by her request. But, Ron was no longer hers. Anyone could have him. And it seemed Lavender wanted him. Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath, holding tears back "Yes...go ahead."

"Thank you Hermione!" she squealed suddenly, hugging Hermione. Hermione half heartedly hugged Lavender back, knowing that she's lost Ron. "I don't care about Ron. You can have him"

"I will!" Lavender smiled brightly, her pearly whites shining in the dark area that surrounded them. Hermione wistfully smiled at Lavender as she stepped out of the corner and she soon heard heels click clacking their way down the hall, away from the poor heartbroken girl.

_**FOURTH YEAR (FOURTH VERSE)  
**_

Hermione buried her head in her Defense against the Dark Arts textbook, trying to ignore the squeals and giggles coming down the hall. It's been two weeks since the Yule Ball and Lavender has not left Ron's side. And it seemed Ron wouldn't object. Everywhere Hermione went, she saw Ron and Lavender, Lavender and Ron together. Ugh. Disgusting. She'd wrinkle her nose every time she saw Ron with his arm around her waist. She'd cover her eyes when she'd call Ron "her snookie little wunkin pie". And she'd die inside each time she saw Ron kiss her and look at her with passion. Like he'd never do anything to hurt her. Funny, he promised that to Hermione. And look where she was. Hermione has tried to kid herself, talking with Harry about it. He was nothing special. He didn't deserve her. Yet, at the same time, she knew she would never be good enough for him. Like bird, their song has faded and flew away

_**FIFTH YEAR (FIFTH VERSE)  
**_

"No! Ronniekins!"  
Hermione groaned as she heard Lavender walking down the hall, begging Ron for something. He seemed to be thoroughly bad tempered today. It was now fifth year and been a year since they've been dating. Everything had been going smoothly, until Ron had seen Hermione receive a certain letter...

"_What's that, Hermione?"  
She whipped around, her ink stained hands dropping the parchment she had been writing on. She had received a letter from Krum, asking why she was ignoring his owls. She turned around stiffly, and said "Hello Ronald. Been a while since we've spoken?"_

"_Don't be such a prick, Hermione. Who's the letter from?" Ron asked suspiciously. Miraculously, Lavender was not by his side. Hermione found this an excellent opportunity to brag about her still being in contact with Krum. "Oh, you haven't heard? Me and Vicky-" she begins, her voice traced with venom and spite "Have been in contact since last year"_

"_Krum? That noghead?" he asked, his head cocked to the side. She nodded proudly, and he quickly approached where she was sitting and grabbed the letter "Hermione, you know that he's probably going to use you, right?"_

"_Why would you care?" she asks, standing up quickly. She stares up into those eyes she's adored for years, but have never been able to confess..."I thought you loved Lavender. Why would you care?"_

_Ron looked ready to throw a punch, or at least take out his wand, but he hesitated. He shrugged "Right. I don't care_

Since then, he's been trying to avoid Lavender's approaches and constant whining. Avoiding her at class, and edging closer and closer back to Hermione. Hermione, however, rejected his approaches. She wasn't ready to forgive. But some part of her was. How in Merlin would she be able to get her heart to stop being hardened and take what little she deserves?

** SIXTH YEAR(**_**BRIDGE******__ LINE_)

She looked down at his broken form, this pale, ginger haired boy. He had been apparently poisoned. When Seamus had told her at breakfast why he wasn't there, she felt like her world had collapsed. Suddenly dropping her goblet, she had raced up to the hospital wing and saw him, Ron, looking half dead, half on the verge of screaming. She raced up to him and a look of adoration and passion filled her face. Soon, it was very clear to her, as she suddenly took his hand and clasped it tightly, she loved him. Ever since fourth year. And it will never be the same without him  
Lavender rushed in to see Ron, but when she saw Hermione, she had sniffled and ran out. Hermione smirked slightly, when she heard Ron say her name. Not Lavender's. He had croaked "Hermione..." not Lavender. Meaning after all this time, he had loved her. All this time. And that he'd lost her once. And he'll never lose her again

_**SEVENTH YEAR (LAST LINE)**__**  
**_

Hermione ran through the hallowed halls of Hogwarts. It was 7 months after the Battle of Hogwarts. She had continued to come to school however, as she felt it was proper a woman should get her full years of knowledge. It was the last day before the end of the year and she was anointed to be leader of Magical Law Enforcement, a job she's always wanted. Though it's something she's always wanted, she knew it wouldn't feel right. Because so many were lost. Especially that blonde girl who had taken Ron from her all those years ago.  
Hermione's curls unfurled with the wind as she ran to the courtyard with her trunk and robes. She took a last look at the castle, this great castle which she called home, then turned on her heel, to see Ron Weasley standing in front of her. Her eyes widened to the size of Galleons as she ran to him, abandoning luggage and all. He scooped her in his arms and twirled her around, laughing, just happy that she was in his arms once more. He set her down and tilted her head to look at him

"Hermione?"

"Yes Ron?" she asks, holding her head high and looking into his blue eyes. She saw them looking at her, the way they had looked at Lavender all those years ago. But Lavender was lost

"I love you"

"I love you most" she murmured, and reached up for a kiss, full of love and the passion that was abandoned all those years, when Ron let his little bluebird go.

**THERE WE GO. A ROMIONE. HAPPY?! REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
